Qu'estce qui vous prend, Potter ?
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Un petit PWP. Tout part d'une phrase anodine... enfin c'était sans compter mon esprit mal tourné bien sûr. Yaoi. HPSS.


**Coucou^_^ c'est moi !**

Je ne sais même pas si vous vous rappelez encore de moi…

Je suis désolée mais j'ai été un peu occupée… Ceci dit, je suis bientôt en vacances et j'espère pouvoir enfin poster la fin de ce que je vous dois. Je le redis, PROMIS JURE je finirai TOUTES mes histoires !

Pour vous faire patienter, voilà un petit HPSS. A la limite du PWP.

J'ai l'esprit mal tourné, je sais… vous comprendrez en lisant le titre :b

Petit rappel : je ne suis pas JKR et j'écris du yaoi, donc prudes et mineurs, ouste ! Homophobes, allez-vous faire… ça vous détendra !

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Potter ?**

**8h. Cours de Potions.**

Harry avait un drôle de pressentiment.

Draco n'aurait pas dû se contenter d'un gage pareil. Lui faire porter un boxer… Il n'était même pas si ridicule que ça, il était juste vert. Et personne ne pouvait le voir de toute façon puisqu'il ne devait le porter que dans la journée, sous sa robe… Certes, il ne devait rien porter d'autre sous sa robe mais aucun strip-tease n'était prévu… Il y avait définitivement un problème.

A moins que le but du serpentard soit de rendre Harry fou, auquel cas ça marchait à merveille.

Evidemment, le brun n'avait pas envisagé que le blond oserait lui faire ça ! Et en cours de Potions en plus !

Harry retint un cri.

Mais sa brusque tension n'échappa pas à Severus Snape, comme de bien entendu, d'autant que celui-ci gardait toujours un œil sur son élève "préféré".

Harry se promit d'émasculer son condisciple… enfin s'il survivait aux prochaines minutes.

Le sombre professeur se rapprocha encore et Harry crispa les poings. Les yeux noirs s'étaient enflammés et Harry sentit de longs frissons parcourir son corps. Ce qui accentua ses sensations et il ne put réprimer un halètement.

La voix impeccablement maîtrisée résonna à ses oreillles, par-dessus les battements effrenés de son cœur.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui vous prend, Potter ?

Harry étouffa un rire nerveux : si seulement vous saviez !

- R… Rien, professeur.

Harry se maudit de bégayer.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la vérité, M. Potter. Par conséquent, je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Harry bougea légèrement et une décharge éléctrique lui parcourut le corps, l'empêchant de trouver ses mots.

- Bien, puisque vous refusez de me répondre, nous en reparlerons ce soir, à 20h dans mon bureau lors de votre retenue. Et j'enlève bien sûr 50 points à Gryffondor pour insolence.

Harry ne protesta même pas, trop occupé à juguler les tressailements de ses muscles pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et accessoirement de son esprit, focalisé sur des pensées de meurtre et de tortures concernant un certain serpentard.

**20h. Bureau de Severus Snape.**

(Censuré) de serpentard à la con ! Harry savait qu'il aurait dû refuser ce (censuré) de pari ! Comment allait-il pouvoir effectuer sa retenue avec Snape maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ! Depuis quand est-ce que le serpentard blond se prenait pour son ami d'abord ?!

Et évidemment, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus de toute la journée. Evaporé le blondinet !

Il ne boirait plus jamais de sa vie ! Ça lui éviterait de dire à un serpentard qu'il aimait son directeur de maison… Comment avait-il pu faire un truc pareil ?! Bon, Draco n'était plus son ennemi juré et, depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione, il était presque fréquentable mais ça restait une saleté de serpent ! La preuve ! Mais comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! Et il avait osé lui dire que c'était pour son bien ! Enfin lui faire dire, hein, puisque, courageux mais pas téméraire, le vert et argent se planquait on ne sait où depuis le cours de Potions.

20h qui sonnent… Bon allez, Harry, t'as survécu à tonton Voldy, c'est pas un petit Snape qui va te faire peur, hein ? SIIIIIIIIIIII !

On respire… On frappe… Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas là…. Et merde !

- M. Potter.

- Professeur.

- Avant de récurer les 50 chaudrons qui sont dans ce coin, je tiens à ce que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous a pris pendant mon cours de ce matin.

- Professeur, je vous assure que…

Il allait tuer Draco ! Merlin ! C'est pas possible, il le surveillait ou quoi pour lui faire ça toujours au pire moment ! A moins que… attends voir une minute ! Nom de… Saloperie de traître ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et Draco avait patiemment attendu jusqu'à ce que Harry lui fournisse le bâton pour se faire battre. Harry sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se concentra sur la colère qu'il ressentait pour son professeur qui se prêtait sans vergogne à ce coup en-dessous de la ceinture.

- Vous êtes de mèche !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- ARRETEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ME FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ! VOUS ETES VRAIMENT UN SALE PERVERS ! VOUS ETES A CE POINT FRUSTRE OU C'EST JUSTE QUE VOUS NE PRENEZ VOTRE PIED QU'EN HUMILIANT LES AUTRES, ESPECE DE BATARD GRAISSEUX !

Harry trépignait de rage, mais aussi d'autre chose car tout son corps s'était tendu et… ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. Il s'interrompit le temps de retrouver le fil de ses idées.

- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites.

- Vous êtes trop lâche pour reconnaître vos manigances !

- Ne me traitez pas de lâche, Potter !

Severus empoigna Harry par le bras et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. Mais il s'arrêta très rapidement en s'apercevant qu'Harry s'était évanoui.

Ce qui le laissa complètement paniqué. Son élève ne s'évanouissait jamais sauf quand sa cicatrice le brûlait ce qui n'était pas possible puisque Voldemort était mort.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur son canapé. Il n'était pas spécialement léger, mais Severus trouvait quand même qu'il ne pesait pas grand-chose pour un jeune homme de 20 ans. Il se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser.

Une fois Harry allongé aussi confortablement que possible, Severus entreprit de lui enlever sa robe. Mais lorsqu'il commença à le tourner, Harry se mit à trembler.

De plus en plus inquiet, Severus fit disparaître le vêtement d'un sort… et se figea.

Potter était nu. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer vert.

Le regard de Severus s'attarda sur les abdominaux fermes, les jambes fuselées, le torse couleur de miel dont la peau semblait appeler les caresses. Severus déglutit. Voir ainsi son phantasme secret pratiquement nu mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait déjà du mal à ne pas sauter sur Harry chaque fois que celui-ci mordillait simplement ses lèvres, lors même qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un tic de la part de Harry sans aucune volonté consciente de séduire, alors là, le voir, sans défense, alangui…

Severus se flanqua une baffe mentale et se rappela qu'il avait décidé de ne pas coucher avec un de ses élèves. C'était sa règle de conduite n°1… même s'il n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir jusque là parce que ses élèves n'avaient jamais été que des gamins immatures qui jamais ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Décidément, Voldemort continuait de lui pourrir la vie par-delà la mort. Si la guerre n'avait pas été si longue, jamais Potter n'aurait eu à faire sa 7ème année à 20 ans et Severus aurait pu continuer à le considérer comme un sale gosse, comme un crétin congénital, comme le fils de son père et le filleul du sale clébard et du loup-garou miteux. Comme sa vie était simple à l'époque ! Avant que Harry ne devienne un jeune homme sublime, qu'il ne devienne le Sauveur, celui qui l'avait enfin libéré, celui qui l'avait publiquement défendu, qui l'avait remercié, qui lui avait prouvé encore et encore qu'il était différent de son père, différent de son parrain, différent de l'image que Severus avait soigneusement construite dans sa tête. Et qu'il avait lutté pour conserver le plus longtemps possible. Sans y arriver. Imbécile de Gryffondor ! Toujours à lui compliquer la vie. Et il recommençait. Venu pour une simple retenue, il avait piqué une crise sans raison aucune, et maintenant il dormait, sur son canapé, pratiquement nu. Oui parce que Severus avait lancé une série de sorts de diagnostic sur le gryffondor qui avaient révélé… rien. Harry s'était certes évanoui, mais il avait ensuite simplement glissé dans le sommeil. Avec le bol qu'avait Severus, il allait attraper froid en prime et c'est encore à lui qu'on en voudrait.

En grommellant, Severus décida d'emmener son élève chez lui. Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps ce gryffondor stupide allait continuer à dormir comme un bienheureux. Il conjura une couverture, en recouvrit Harry et fit léviter le corps derrière lui à travers le passage secret qui reliait son bureau à ses appartements. Il hésita un moment puis d'un pas résolu poussa la porte de sa chambre et installa Harry dans son lit. Puis, il s'installa près de lui, sans grand espoir de s'endormir cependant, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec le jeune homme une fois qu'il serait revenu à lui.

**Minuit. Appartements de Severus Snape. **

Severus s'était pratiquement endormi, même si son demi-sommeil avait été peuplé de toutes sortes de rêves, de fantaisies et de regrets, quand il entendit Harry gémir. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit son élève remuer et se retourner sur le ventre, en faisant glisser sa couverture par la même occasion évidemment. Severus soupira et tendit la main pour ramasser le tissu, refusant obstinément de regarder le dos de Harry, les fesses de Harry. Severus ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Il attrapait enfin à tâtons un coin de la couverture quand Harry murmura un nom qui le figea en plein mouvement, submergé par une intense vague de jalousie. Mais quand Harry recommença, Severus s'aperçut que ce dernier ne disait pas "Draco" avec amour mais plutôt avec agacement, comme s'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose… Et il remuait comme pour se débarasser de quelque chose et ses mains venaient de se poser sur…

Severus s'immobilisa. Non, Draco n'aurait pas fait ça, quand même… Non, impossible. Et pourtant… il était le fils de son père et… Oui, bien sûr tout était la faute de Lucius. Son imbécile de filleul avait sûrement voulu faire à Harry la même blague que celle que son père avait fait à Théodore. Seulement à l'époque c'était pour le coller avec Evan... ce qui avait marché d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Severus refusa de penser à celui avec qui Draco avait voulu caser Harry, pour se concentrer sur sa prochaine tâche. Vérifier. Parce que s'il se trompait… Eh bien Draco n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on lui donne une nouvelle idée tordue à exploiter.

Heureusement qu'Harry dormait toujours. Severus inspira profondément et souleva légèrement le boxer. Mais il n'y voyait pas suffisamment clair. Il se concentra pour garder un détachement tout professionnel et passa sa main sur les fesses… si fermes… de son élève, oui son élève, donc zen… et sentit… oui, Draco était bien le digne fils de son père…

Severus garda un calme olympien pour réinstaller Harry sous les couvertures, sortir, fermer la porte, jeter un peu de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et dire "chambre du préfet-en-chef des serpentards". Puis, après avoir passé la tête dans les flammes il laissa sa colère prendre le dessus et sortir le hurlement qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait compris : DRACOOOOO !

Les murs de la chambre de Draco tremblèrent et le serpentard tomba de son lit.

- Viens immédiatement !

Draco savait quand c'était le moment de discuter avec son parrain et quand ça ne l'était pas. Et là ça ne l'était pas. Il passa les flammes en soupirant et rentra les épaules pour laisser passer l'orage. Qui se révéla une véritable tempête tropicale. Voire un ouragan. Quand Severus eut besoin de respirer, Draco décida de passer à l'offensive :

- Ne me dis pas que t'as pas profité de la situation après tout le mal que je me suis donné !

- Pardon ? Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour un violeur ?

- C'est pas du viol puisqu'il t'aime.

- Et comment sais-tu ça ?

- Les gryffondors ne tiennent pas l'alcool.

- Ça ne change rien, je suis trop vieux pour lui, j'ai l'âge d'être son père. Et puis, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui permette d'oublier la guerre, pas d'un ancien mangemort dont les mains ne seront jamais propres…

- Arrête ! Tu l'aimes, non ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes vraiment, pour ce qu'il est. Tu ne crois pas que c'est le plus important ?

- C'est justement parce que je l'aime que je refuse de l'enchaîner à moi. Je ne lui ferai rien.

- C'est vrai ?

- Potter, vous ne devriez pas être debout. Et si j'étais vous, j'ôterais ce boxer avant que mon abruti de filleul ne décide de vous faire encore tourner de l'œil.

- Pas la peine de le chercher, en bon serpentard Draco s'est déjà éclipsé. Mais j'aimerais que vous me répondiez : est-ce vrai ce que vous avez dit ?

- Que je ne vous ferai rien, oui.

- Non, que vous m'aimez.

- Peu importe, ça ne change rien.

- Je crois qu'on a déjà eu cette dicussion. Je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour mais Draco a raison

- Certainement pas !

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur Severus s'ils commençaient à argumenter. Il décida donc de le faire taire pour passer à l'essentiel. Après tout il avait souffert toute la journée, il était temps de faire quelque chose pour changer ça !

Pendant que Severus continuait à monologuer, en lui tournant le dos pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses idées, Harry se débarassa du boxer trafiqué avec un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha de son professeur à pas de loup. Il le força à se retourner et captura immédiatement ses lèvres.

Severus voulut le repousser, mais Harry s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces et incanta un sort de nudité. Quand leurs sexes entrèrent en contact, Severus perdit instantanément tout contrôle. Ses mains se mirent d'elles-mêmes à parcourir le dos de Harry, remontant une des jambes de son élève au niveau de sa taille pour emboîter encore mieux leurs corps, glissant entre ses fesses, là où il était encore humide… Severus grogna tout en continuant à ravager la bouche de Harry qui gémissait de plaisir. Il gémit plus fort quand Severus entra un doigt en lui et se colla plus encore contre son amant, remontant sa jambe au maximum. Il interrompit leur baiser pour murmurer :

- Maintenant. Allez-y, s'il vous plaît, maintenant.

Severus ne se fit pas plus prier et souleva Harry pour le laisser retomber sur son sexe gonflé. Ils haletèrent en chœur et s'embrassèrent furieusement. Puis Harry bougea, pour entrer plus profondément en lui ce sexe qui lui faisait tant de bien, arrachant un grondement rauque à Severus qui pivota pour plaquer Harry contre le mur, prenant appui pour mieux aller et venir en lui, d'abord lentement, tendrement, amoureusement puis de plus en plus rapidement, profondément, violemment, selon les exigences de Harry qui tour à tour murmurait, gémissait, grognait ses désirs, ses envies, ses besoins. Harry se jeta une dernière fois sur ses lèvres cadenassa ses bras et ses jambes pour mieux l'emprisonner tout au fond de lui, et jouit entre leurs corps soudés, entraînant Severus qui se répandit au plus profond de lui.

Severus s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur, essayant de reprendre à la fois son souffle et le cours des événements qui l'avait mené à baiser un élève comme un sauvage.

- Moi je dirais que tu m'as fait l'amour Severus, aurais-je tort ?

- Potter…

- Harry.

- Harry, soupira Severus, on ne peut pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on vient de faire l'amour et c'était génial, j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer dès que mes jambes arrêteront de trembler, où est le problème ?

- Imbécile de gryffondor.

- Oui, je sais. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me porter jusqu'à ta chambre, j'essayerais bien de faire ça dans un lit.

- Et demain ?

- Demain, nous irons remercier Draco… enfin j'ai deux, trois idées à te soumettre…

**7h30. Grande Salle.**

Draco Malfoy attendait impatiemment l'arrivée du courrier. Il avait hâte de savoir si son père avait bien reçu sa lettre l'avisant du plein succès de l'opération : le boxer du plaisir. Décidément, l'idée était à breveter, elle marchait comme sur des roulettes !

Enfin son hibou grand-duc était là.

« Je suis ravi que mon stratagème t'ait été aussi utile, mon fils. J'espère juste que tu as bien pensé à assurer tes arrières. »

- Draco, pourrais-je te dire deux mots ?, susurra une voix froide derrière lui.

Oups.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alors ?**

Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci en tout cas de me lire et à très vite j'espère ^_^


End file.
